Waiting for you
by Typewriter and a love story
Summary: Rachel is head over heels for Santana but is scared of ruining their friendship . Santana is okay with just being anywhere close to Rachel as long as Rachel is their . What happens when they give each other the answer the other has always wanted ? Will it be love or awkward friendship? . One - Shot


Rachel and Santana have both been head I've heels with each other since freshman year but the is the other is unaware of this information what happens when you have sex with feelings ? AU cheerio!Rachel glee nerd! Santana. My first story comments and criticism are appreciated. I've wanted to write a pezberry fix for awhile hope you enjoy . I do not own glee or its characters I am just a writer trying to find a muse . Waiting for you by Jordan Pruitt is also just a borrow a really adorable song that just screamed pezberry to me it's AU hope you enjoy .

Opening her locker door Santana was frustrated as ever she hasn't seen Rachel all day and her quasi relationship with the girl was growing more and more everyday she was really growing feelings for The Rachel Berry and she was scared but happy as she had ever been . The sex was amazing and she felt like Rachel was starting to care for her as more than a great lay and friend. She put her head in her locker wishing things would be simple and Rachel can just be her girlfriend . Instead of this slow pace push and pull they were doing well, at least there was the great sex she thought. She had so many feelings for Rachel but being a music nerd wasn't the easiest way to being confident in Lima,Ohio without Rachel and Brittany as her friends she would be at the bottom of the ignorant high school totem pole . She sighed thinking of the tiny cheerleader who seemed to always be on her mind .

Rachel "HBIC" Berry was walking down the hall with her co captain Brittany pierce listening to brittany talk about the new dance routine she was hoping would bring them another national championship. When she saw Santana with her head in her locker curly hair down her as always was looking adorable and very hot in her favorite Paramore band t-shirt and black chino pants with her zebra print vans. Rachel snuck up behind Santana and wrapped her hands around Santana and whispering in her ear "**sometimes I wonder how you can be so beautiful so effortlessly , it's like you are a painting of pure perfection " **she breathed into the taller girls ear nuzzling her neck and wrapping her arms around the glee star. Santana shivered slightly hoping Rachel didn't notice the effect she had on her with simple words of affection.

Santana turned towards Rachel whispering into her hair "**Says the gorgeous cheerleader with the legs that never stop .** she husked into Rachel's ear** " the charming smiling and beautiful face are also a plus" **Rachel's blush was growing . She and Santana always flirted with each other in school but since they started this "_thing"_ between them . The flirting became more of expressing feelings and honest opinions of the heart instead of seeing who could produce a redding cheek first . Although Santana did love making her blush. Lately it seemed as though she just wanted to worship Rachel completely with her sweet sultry voice and flirty and mesmerizingly beautiful words . They stared at each other with pure want and love although neither would admit their feelings to the other everyone around them was aware of their loving gaze.

**"Sanny ! Rachy ! stop eye sexing each other ! Jesus lord tubbington said no sex in school !** "Brittany screamed at them. Santana and Rachel separated and looked at the ground nervously avoided eye contact with one another .** "Geez britt keep it down not everyone needs to know about us **" Rachel said a bit harshly instantly breaking Santana's heart with her surprisingly vicious words . "_**Why not !"**_ Santana screamed startling rahcel and bringing everyone in the hallways eyes now on the trio_** "whats wrong you don't want your mindless followers to know you have a music nerd crushing on you ! Or is it that you want me when I'm in your bed huh ? ugh I can't believe I fell for you ! " **_ Rachel stood there dumbfounded and at a loss if words which Santana thought spoke volumes Santana backed away and ran to the choir room on the verge of tears .

Stupid stupid Santana thought how could I even believe she liked me as more than a warm body she's the hot head cheerleader and I'm just a glee nerd with nothing to offer her besides my body Santana thought ." _Ugh how could I let myself fall for you "_ she whispered in tears .

Meanwhile in the hallway Rachel was wondering how the hell she ruined the only happiness she has ever had which was only by even being with Santana . She stood there completely frozen unsure what to do falling into Brittany's shoulder for comfor**t "Br...britt I didn't mean it like that I..I just don't like p..p..people in my private life why did she r..run"**

**"oh rachy **"Brittany cooed rubbing Rachel's back trying to sooth her oblivious best friend** "Sometimes I don't get how people think you are the smart one"** she laughed playfully** "Britt you know we're both smart don't joke like that "**Rachel said firmly wiping her tears she didn't realize she had off her cheeks" Brittany sighed into her best friends hair

**"Rachy I know I'm smart but this isn't about me remember …. **" she said picking up her best friends face from her shoulder** " Rachel listen to me ,you are completely oblivious okay " **Rachel stared at her confused .**"okay " **Brittany breathed "**Santana has been In love with you since she met you freshman year she only agreed for this thing between you two because she figured you only wanted her for her body. So she just believed having you someway compared to not at all was better than anything , Rachy she loves you so much and you just confirmed her biggest fear that you don't want her outside of having sex and now you are going to lose her unless you go after her and show her you feel the same."**

Rachel was completely dumbfounded how had she not noticed ! _Wait freshman year ? I've loved san since freshman year ! what the hell is wrong with us ! sh_e thought** "oh my god Britt Santana has loved me for fours years ! " **she said confused Brittany laughed at her lost best friend **" Rachel remember when Santana would just sit at the bleachers during our practices in the early morning before school and after school late at night " **Rachel nodded** " rachy she would stay there for you she has been love sick since we were fourteen** " Brittany told her with all sincerity. **" why didn't anyone tell me Britt I .. I love Santana too ! i just though she wouldn't want the drama of being with a Cheerio ! Oh my god I have to find her ! " **Rachel said abruptly Brittany stopped her best friend and said " **she's in the choir room , go find her before you lose her forever Rach and please tell her you feel the same make it right." **

**"I will Britt, I'm gonna make her my girl !" **Rachel yelled running as fast as she could to the choir Hopes of finding the girl who easily stole her heart all those years ago.

Santana sat in the choir room on the piano singing her heart out to the world to hear her .

_ "No I'm not the type to hand my heart over thought I was stronger now I'm wondering why... " _She breathed the last lyric silently she snuffled continuing the song she just had to get these feelings out

_ "I can't shake this feeling look what you're doing to me... No I'm not the type, not the type . To move in too quickly , Whenever you're near me .. I just can't deny …The way that I'm feeling_

_I don't know what happens to me .I get nervous, I get breathless When you're here next to me and" _What Santana didn't know was the Rachel was at the door stunned at the raw emotion of Santana singing this song so purely . Rachel wanted to interrupt but settled for listening to this amazing women sing her heart out

_ "Some people wait for a lifetime to feel like this baby . They keep waiting ,So lets take a chance While it's here, while we can We can make it. But don't keep me waiting for you...On you... "_

Santana thought Rachel was perfect sure she messed up but she always made it up to her with sweet gestures and words of what she thought was love .

_"Well, it's Friday night I just tried to call you I wonder where you are Is everything alright I wanna be with you I wish I could reach you I wish I could see you right nowI'm so anxious I don't wanna loose you_

_Or loose what we have cause" _

Santana really wish she didn't have to hide her feelings and love for Rachel she wanted to give the Cheerio her heart and soul

_"Some people wait for a lifetime To feel like this baby They keep waiting So lets take a chance While it's here, while we can We can make it But don't keep me waiting for you" _

Santana just wanted Rachel to if ally be the girl he has been waiting for years for ...

_"Some people wait Thinking someday they'll find_

_Somethin' better But I'm not afraid of making mistakes_

_So I'll, I'll take my chance yeah ". _

Rachel couldn't believe she was so blind not noticing the obvious love for her that Santana had it was heart braking and love consuming at the same time . She couldn't believe she never noticed this amazing girls love for her matched the love she tried to hide from the young songstress

_"Some people wait for a life time to feel like this baby,_

_They keep waiting … So lets take a chance while it's here we can make it. …So don't keep me waiting."_

Santana closed her eyes and just thought if all the love for Rachel she has into this final verse with every fiver in her body

_"Some people wait for a lifetime . To feel like this baby ,They keep waiting. So lets take a chance , While it's here, while we can . We can make it So don't keep me waiting for you"_

_"For you"_

Santana held the soft ending as long as she could . Then suddenly she felt familiar lips on her own backing away she yelled **" Rachel I told you I'm not going to be a warm body anymore leave me alone please ! "** Rachel grabbed Santana's crying face softly wiping her tears away **" San baby please listen to me "** Santana relaxed into Rachel's touch immediately . ** "why should I Rach you broke me with your words I get that is how you feel about me now" **Santana whispered hoarsely her voice sore from the crying and singing** "oh no baby I didn't mean I was ashamed or embarrassed of you I'm just a private person and Britt was just announcing our obvious eye sexing to the whole school "** Rachel joked .

**" Santana I have been in love with you since I first saw you sing our freshman year you were so passionate so raw with emotion and pure beauty I fell for you instantly .… I know that I never showed it but I thought this friendship between us was just that a friendship then we kissed and started having amazing amazing sex and I knew from there I couldn't deny it I am so in love with you Santana Isabella Lopez you are the only girl I want . Without you I don't think I can survive this world . " **

Santana sat there shocked she knew Rachel had to obviously be attracted to her cause like _duh great sex but she didn't even think it was possible for this short beauty to be in love with her _.** "How do I know you aren't just saying that to get more amazing sex from me "** she said skeptically but in a light joking manner . Rachel blushed ** " baby I don't just want sex from you I want to give you my soul and have yours in return , I want to show the world that the most amazing women is mine . And that I will never ever be ashamed of having such a gorgeous women as my girlfriend " **Rachel said with such sincerity in her eyes and voice Santana couldn't do anything but smile and place the softest kiss on Rachel's lips . Rachel smiled into the kiss , they had shared so many but none like this one this kiss made her body tingle everywhere with love .

Not willing to part completely out of breath they rested on each others foreheads "_** I love you " **_they spoke simultaneously going in for another kiss** "will you officially be my only ? " **Rachel smiled onto Santana's lips** " of course I will**** of course I will "** she pulled Rachel's lips back into hers with such urgency and joy it was amazing .

"**Anything for the future babe** "Santana spoke into her neck .Rachel giggled **" huh ? What about if I want you to have my name hmm san ? " **Santana's face flushed and she simply said **" everybody wants to be a Lopez babe "** winking and finally kissing the women of her dreams her future wife and only love as hers she pulled away and breathed softly

_**" I'm so glad I waited for you Rachel "**_ blushing into Santana's neck Rachel replied **_" me too san me too " _****. **


End file.
